


Amargo Adiós

by AidenFeliCane



Series: English fanfiction with spanish tittles [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Drama, Dubious Consent, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidenFeliCane/pseuds/AidenFeliCane
Summary: An imaginary situation where England submits to Russia in order to save his country.
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia), England/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: English fanfiction with spanish tittles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978834
Kudos: 22





	Amargo Adiós

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Amargo Adiós (Español)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567769) by [AidenFeliCane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidenFeliCane/pseuds/AidenFeliCane)



Arthur knows that he’s gone and done it now. This time finally, every single choice of his has reached the point of no return and is close to met their gruesome end. No prayer or further plan could help him now, he’s alone with the consequences of what he did, more alone than ever, as he could see, as Ivan just picked up his discarded coat and is ready to leave him.

He doesn’t ask where he is going when he leaves the room leaving just enough money to pay for the night. There isn’t need. Arthur and Ivan know where. Back to his house, to his people and his sisters. Away from Arthur and his nakedness, his shame and the punishment that awaits the brit.

Arthur sighs and lits a cigarette.

Outside of the motel, his car remains parked and closed. Inside it his cell phone keeps ringing for no one to hear it, Arthur knows it. Francis must be the one calling so persistently, but Arthur does not have the will to go back for it or leave the room yet. He wonders now, if it was worth it; his freedom and lover for a couple of coins.

It sounded so selfish, but he did it for his people. England doesn’t know if he really cares about them now that it is done, they were strong and could endure lots, they were temporary lives so what gave if they died of hunger? He shouldn't have done it, but he had to.

He can’t decide the why and as he questions himself, he dresses and drives away, back to his own house, with his people and his lover - _That until he finds out about Arthur and Ivan -_

The road back runs along the sea line, close to ships and small boats. The air smells salty and it reminds him of home, where his older brothers are and where he’d wait for Francis. He doesn’t feel home even if he drives through his land, it all feels foreigner, like he doesn’t belong after submitting to Ivan. He doesn’t want to rewind time to avoid that, he just wants to feel home again so he wouldn’t remember.

Without noticing, he starts crying like a baby. He clutches the steering wheel as he tries to contain his wailings. Losing his freedom would be fine, he had been ruled over enough times already. Being abused was tolerable even if it hurted. Having his brothers hate him more wasn’t ok. Losing Francis was the worst.

He cries harder as he gets closer to his house and the weight of everything settles in his shoulders like a brick wall. It's too much, he can’t support it, and as he gets closer to it he starts choking. Trying to drive and breathe at the same time becomes impossible and he let’s go of the wheel to try and breathe.

That’s another mistake he soon knows, as his car loses control and gets out of the road, straight onto another car. They crash. Arthur is pushed back onto the seat by the airbag and he hits his head.

Arthur feels like he’s spinning, both from his inability to breathe and the hit. He’s suffocated by the air bag and his vision starts going in and out. He might die like that, it would be best. A cheater and a traitor shouldn’t live, more if it’s him, he’s the worst kind of person in the world ‘ _A useless sloth_ ’ like his brother told him.

‘ _Useless slut, brother_ ’ he thinks while he reaches a hand over the bag, deflating it and allowing him some room the breath ‘ _But not because I wanted to be_ ’ He opens the door and wiggles his way out of the car, falling on his knees and scratching the floor as he tries to breath again. Somehow, he feels a little bit better now.

He stares ahead. He crashed into a familiar vehicle, Kaelin’s it seems as the boy comes out to check on him. Fate came looking for him, it appears, so Arthur stares at the concrete only hearing the worried questioning. It feels better now that he doesn’t have to go and face the punishment by himself and he relaxes holding himself still, listening to the yelling of people as they surround them.

In between the sounds, he hears the sea. It sounds so far away even if it’s just by his side. He turns and is able to barely see it through the gap between the car and the road. It shines with the sun and moves as free as always. 

Arthur smiles, he wants to go home already.

\----

Neither Dylan nor Conner ask as he waddles his way to his room, they believe he is drunk as Kaelin told them. Arthur wants to laugh at him for being so innocent. Kaelin is still too young to discern a lie from a truth, more when it comes from him. But Allistor isn’t, he must know Arthur is lying, yet, he lets him go and rest.

That must be his kindness, one more night in his comfy bedroom, right before he beats him to a pulp and throws him out to sleep on the street.

Arthur doesn’t know if he cares or not now.

The sea feels so far away as he lays between his sheets. Here the air smells of old furniture and burnt food. The sound is from his brothers as they move about, chatting or doing anything else. Arthur is disconnected from them, he hears them as if the sound came from a movie. Their sound is automatic and inhuman, Arthur can think of them as living beings anymore, not now that he’s sold them all to a new master.

He lays there and only listens, he doesn't fall asleep even if he is tired. Every part of the reality around him robbed him from sleep. The mattress feels hard and the sheets are too rough. Noise travels easily through the walls so he knows everything yet he knows nothing. It is confusing and doesn't feel right.

Something is wrong.

Arthur keeps his eyes open when Allistor comes in. He stares at him, dark green eyes boring into his soul. Scott must know something is wrong about him. He's always known, just like the rest of them, they are a whole entity, the almighty United kingdom. Arthur doesn't fight Allistor as he turns his head and finds a hickey on his neck, it must be purple and showing the marking of teeth. Ivan wasn't a gentle company, Arthur has more bruises and bites around his hips and shoulders.

He doesn't care explaining as Allistor slaps him and leaves. He deserves it.

Arthur remains unmoved on the bed only listening. His brothers are going hysterical on the lower floor but he somehow still thinks it is an act. It is real, if the pain on his cheek isn't lying, all is happening, he lost his lover and his country’s freedom. He's all alone now.

Breathing feels strange and Arthur closes his eyes and waits.

\----

A week passes, Arthur remains hidden in his room as his brothers come and go trying to keep the country alive. He thinks of the last month, what he did in the motel room. Their economy was going to hell, the others wouldn’t dare help for fear of throwing themselves into bankruptcy too.

In the end, the only one who extended his hand was Russia, but he wasn’t giving help in exchange for a “thanks”. He called him to meet him in London, a deserted highway that Ivan reached by foot. That was the beginning of his end, because he opened the car door instead of driving off.

Ivan spoke to him in a sweet voice that sent chills all over him “You considered my offer? Pleasure to make business my friend” He didn’t dare turn to him, keeping his gaze on the road, trying to act proud.

“Get off!” Arthur hit Ivan’s hand off his neck, clenching the steering wheel as he saw the sign of a mottel in the distance. He wanted to turn back.

“Don’t be so cold, otherwise...” It wasn’t a treat, yet Arthur just let Ivan do whatever he wanted.

He drove in and parked the car, asking for a room under a different name and doing wonders to avoid facing whoever came across their way. He wanted to avoid the shame of being seen as he allowed and enjoyed the abuse.

Francis came by finally, reking of wine with his face bet red. Arthur looked at him and Francis did the same, his eyes red and full of tears. He closed the door forgetting about the others outside. Laying beside Arthur on his bed, his hands felt cold and pressed him against his chest to close and so hard that it hurt.

Arthur remained still, feeling the tears wetting his face, emptiness replacing the familiar heat that Francis used to possess.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted so bad to post an english fic with a spanish tittle so I saw an opportunity and took it.
> 
> The tittle comes from the song "Amargo adiós" by Inspector


End file.
